


Business as Usual

by CorsetJinx



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, References to Depression, Slice of Life, Trust Issues, learning to live together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: There is so much to do during the day. Opening the cafe, assigning duties, explorations - and putting down Fallen Angels of course. Building a connection with one's Food Souls, however, should also be a priority.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello everyone." Shizukane clapped his hands, drawing the attention of the Food Souls gathered. Rice perked up, closing her eyes and smiling when Shizukane patted her head.

To everyone else he offered a smile, glancing over amused faces.

"Sleep well?" He asked. "Ready for the day's work?"

Coffee scoffed low in his throat. Pushing his sunglasses up from where they'd fallen he returned Shizukane's smile with one of his own. "Shouldn't we ask you that, Master Attendant? The light in your room didn't go out until early morning. Shouldn't you take the day off?"

"Coffee will be playing host today." Shizukane announced, ignoring Coffee's sigh. "Hawthorne, Ume Ochazuke - the two of you will be sharing the kitchen. Breaks will be managed by Brownie. Jello, Popcorn, Pancake - you'll be wait staff."

"What do you wish to do about the delivery to Nevras this afternoon, Master?" Brownie folded his heads before him. "The repairs to the bike have been completed."

Before Shizukane could answer Chocolate raised a hand.

"I don't mind going. If you can spare Pastel de Nata, we can get the job done quickly."

"As long as he doesn't mind." Shizukane waved a hand, scanning the faces around him for said Food Soul.

He couldn't see Pastel, but it was likely Pastel hadn't come down yet.

"I've some expeditions for the rest of you," Shizukane continued, regaining his smile. "We need to gather up enough ingredients to last the next month so Olivia doesn't have to go out of her way again. Come and see me in the office. I'll have your assignments."

He let them go after that, pleased to see those he'd given tasks to partner up to open the cafe. They were a good team once they started working together. He trusted them not to burn anything down as long as everyone kept their temper.

Once expedition debriefings had been given Shizukane snatched the chance to head upstairs.It was quiet now, what with everyone attending to their assigned tasks. He stopped at the second door on the right and knocked, waiting for the quiet voice of the room's occupant to grant permission before stepping inside. Looking up from the window Raindrop Cake slowly blinked, watching Shizukane close the distance between them without any change in his expression.

He looked, in Shizukane's opinion, lonely and sad. Not that Raindrop would ever confess to such a thing, Shizukane knew. Raindrop was stubbornly adamant that nothing was wrong - only that he was useless as a Fool Soul or companion.

As per their daily ritual Shizukane offered Raindrop a softer version of his usual smile, taking a seat on the bed that looked as though it hadn't been touched at all during the night.

"How are we feeling today, Rain?" Shizukane hummed. "Were you in your chair all night? It doesn't look like you slept."

Raindrop Cake had stopped reacting to the nickname Shizukane had given him around the second time his Master Attendant had used it. Now he only looked away, fixing distant eyes on the world outside. Unconsciously, Raindrop brushed some of the cherry blossoms that had accumulated in his lap to the floor. They never stopped forming, per say, but they gradually faded as well. It was pretty, Shizukane thought, how the blossoms would trail after Raindrop wherever he went.

"I slept well, Master Attendant." Rain's soft voice broke the shell of silence that had built up in the room. He didn't look away from the window but so far as Shizukane could see Raindrop wasn't looking at anything in particular.

"You do not need to go out of your way to check on me every morning." Raindrop continued, his delicate looking hands slowly fisting in his hakama. "I... I am sure there are more important things for you to do. There is no... no need to waste such energy on someone as useless as me."

Shizukane clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "You're hardly useless. Every morning that I see you is a good one. Without you, Rain, the house would be dreary."

"You do not mean it." Raindrop said quietly, as if convinced. "I'm... grateful. That you would try. But it is not necessary."

Shizukane's face softened slightly. He reached out slowly, lightly resting the tips of his fingers over the knuckles of Raindrop's hand. Raindrop Cake didn't brush him off or pull away. The only acknowledgment of the contact was a brief glance at their hands through the fall of his hair, then Raindrop was staring out the window once more.

"You are always welcome here, Rain." Shizukane gently assured. "No matter what. Even if the house gets loud and seems too full, you have a place to call your own."

It was impossible to tell whether or not his words had any effect on Raindrop. His expression didn't change, stare unbroken as he focused on something outside. Something only Raindrop himself could see, perhaps. But, with infinite slowness, Rain's hand relaxed underneath Shizukane's fingers.

He decided to take that as a good sign.

"Are you hungry?" Shizukane drew back, aware that Raindrop preferred not to be touched too often or for extended periods of time. "The cafe's just opened. I can run down and make you something if you'd like to stay upstairs today."

Most days Raindrop Cake preferred to stay upstairs. Weeks could go by and he would remain just as he was at this moment: still as a statue in his wheelchair and looking out the window no matter the weather. Rarely he'd come down, helped by Shizukane or one of the other Food Souls, and spend an afternoon or evening outside or in the lower level of the building.

Those were days Shizukane looked forward to. He was fairly certain most everyone did. The younger Food Souls tried to reign themselves in when Raindrop came down, eager to make his acquaintance but afraid of scaring Rain off with their enthusiasm. Coffee, for all his airs, always had a soft word or two for Raindrop Cake when he felt like socializing.

"I..." Rain hesitated, the smallest of frowns tugging at his mouth. Shizukane waited for him to continue. "I cannot think of anything I would like." Raindrop finished at last, soft and a little uncertain.

"That's alright." Shizukane assured with a quirk of his mouth. "I can fetch you some tea at least. It won't do any good for you to get thirsty."

This time Raindrop inclined his head, eyes lowering from the window. Shizukane took that as his cue to go. Rain wouldn't be up for much more conversation he sensed. Better to let him have his space and let him decide if he wanted anything else.

Shizukane said nothing as he left, closing the door gently behind him so that Raindrop wouldn't startle. Peking Duck raised his pipe in a brief salute as they passed one another in the hall leading towards the stairs, his trailing line of ducklings ever-faithful in their pursuit. Shizukane nodded back, carefully avoiding one stray duck as he went down the stairs.

It did not take long to slide into his personal kitchen and get the water boiling. He met no one else when he retraced his steps up to Raindrop Cake's room, pausing only to snatch a plate of light snacks to go with the beverage. He'd make something more filling for Rain later, when Raindrop felt up to eating something more solid.

Perhaps, if he were lucky, they might be able to stargaze once the day came to an end. That was always pleasant.


	2. Chapter 2

"Was there a reason you requested me?" Pastel de Nata raised his voice so that Chocolate would be able to hear him over the rumble of the bike's engine. The road was empty for the most part, allowing Chocolate to drive faster than he normally would have been able to otherwise. Wind tugged incessantly at Pastel's hair, turning it into a whip with a mind of its own.

Chocolate tilted his head back, not taking his eyes off the road. "You wanted to go to Nevras, I recall. Your pastries are Master's pride but you mentioned a new recipe you wanted to learn the last time."

"Oddly considerate of you." Pastel called back, wincing as the wind lashed at his face. At least it wasn't cold. Or rainy. He would have been miserable instead of simply uncomfortable.

Perhaps he would be able to convince their Master Attendant that they needed to invest in a vehicle that wasn't a motorbike. Pastel trusted in Chocolate's driving skills enough to be certain they wouldn't crash. But holding on to Chocolate's waist, ducking his head so that Chocolate's hair wouldn't get in his face... it was bothersome.

"I thought you might need a break from Napoleon as well." Chocolate added, amusement discernible in his voice. "He tends to crowd around you when you're working."

Pastel de Nata said nothing, lowering his head to watch the landscape around them whip by. What Chocolate said wasn't untrue - more than once he'd formed a temporary alliance with other Food Souls to keep Napoleon Cake from interrupting his work. It was almost impossible to focus when Napoleon decided he wanted to be a nuisance. And Pastel took too much pride in his work to serve his Master Attendant anything less than the best.

"Very considerate of you." Pastel finally replied, too softly for Chocolate to hear. He shifted carefully and adjusted his hold on the other Food Soul, turning his head to look for anything that might occupy his attention for the rest of the drive. There were no signs of Fallen Angels that he could see, which left swaths of empty road and scenery to observe.

Slowly, it was becoming evident that humans had chosen certain places to settle in. He took a small amount of hope from that. Nevras wouldn't be much farther and he would finally be able to stretch his limbs.

Chocolate, mercifully, said nothing else.

Nevras was just as Pastel de Nata remembered. Colorful, lively, and somehow more energetic than Gloriville. He sighed with relief when Chocolate maneuvered the bike up to their destination, rolling his head back to lessen the tension in his neck. A man in his early thirties stepped out of the humble building Chocolate had parked beside, overalls spattered with old paint. Pastel took up the task of unloading the food which had been ordered as Chocolate struck up conversation with the man, keeping his head low and gaze focused.

Pastel double checked that nothing had been rattled around too much and spilled, counting the servings as he went. Four orders of braised lamb, two omurice, and one mushroom yaki. Satisfied, he helped carry the food inside once Chocolate nodded his approval.

"We're grateful that you're willing to come out all this way." Their customer held the door open for Pastel de Nata to pass, smiling pleasantly. Inside it looked as though several projects might be going on all at once. Pastel limited himself to careful, shallow breaths so that the smell of paint wouldn't give him a headache.

"The pleasure was ours." Chocolate assured, his hand coming to rest on Pastel's back to steady him when his balance wobbled. "Has business been going well? The boutique down the road looks new."

Pastel tuned their friendly chatter out as he set the boxes down on a table pushed up against the wall, presumably for just such a purpose. He could hear voices coming from somewhere deeper inside, chalking it up to the customer's own employees. Hopefully they would not like to stop him for chitchat. He'd prefer to drop the delivery off and take his leave, perhaps roam around town for a little while before heading back to Gloriville.

It was an aspect of business to build a relationship with the customer, however. Fortunately it seemed as though the gods had blessed Chocolate with enough charm and wit to handle the job himself. He'd managed to get their customer to laugh already, recounting some adventure from a previous delivery.

Thankfully, in Pastel de Nata's opinion, the conversation drew to a close not long after. Their customer wished them well, citing that he needed to return to his work and left a generous tip in Chocolate's hands before calling for his workers to come and get their meals.

Outside, free of the growing sounds of a crowd, Pastel let out a quiet sigh. Chocolate patted his shoulder gently, smiling like he knew exactly how Pastel de Nata felt. Which, if Pastel were honest, seemed a little far-fetched what with how personable Chocolate could be.

"We have time before we need to go back." Chocolate mused, drawing his hand back before Pastel could think to take offense. "What did your new recipe call for? If we find the ingredients here I doubt Master Attendant will mind if we bring some back."

"You make it sound like I'm up to some mischief." Pastel de Nata countered, glancing up and down the street to get his bearings. His visits to Nevras weren't terribly frequent. Human civilizations had a way of changing unexpectedly in a short amount of time. The last thing he wanted was to get lost.

_Especially_ with Chocolate. Coffee, among other Food Souls in their Master's service, would hear all about it before the evening was over if such a thing happened.

"Relax." Chocolate smiled, as if he knew what thoughts circled in Pastel de Nata's head. "We can take our time. Ask directions, if nothing else."

The sun peeked out from behind a cloud, showering them and the street in soft warmth. Pastel slowly nodded, reaching into his pocket for the list of ingredients he'd quickly written down almost a week ago. The paper had crumpled somewhat, grown soft from repeated wear in his pocket, but his handwriting was still legible. He scanned the list and tallied what money they would need. How much space it would take up on the bike.

"If memory serves the market should be that way." Pastel pointed up the street with his free hand. "We will need a place to put the bike. And to be careful not to overload it."

"We'll manage." Chocolate assured. "Now let's see what we can find."

* * *

"Brownie." Jello called softly, lifting her hand to get his attention. When he registered the worried look on her face Brownie stepped away from the counter where Coffee stood.

Weaving around the nearby tables Brownie eased himself into the corner Jello had claimed when she wasn't serving customers. Her eyes settled on him briefly before looking at something past his shoulder. The corners of her mouth turned downwards and he remembered that in order for Jello to frown something must be truly wrong.

"Is everything alright?" Brownie kept his voice soft. The better to not alert any customers in case some emergency had made itself known. It was a butler's duty to be discreet and it was one of the things Brownie thought he managed fairly well.

Jello's hands picked at the front of her skirt nervously. A furrow appeared between her brows when she finally looked at him.

"I think we have a customer that's trying to steal from us." She told him quietly, glancing over his shoulder once more.

Brownie followed her gaze as best he could without turning his head too much. An older couple and their granddaughter were seated at the table nearest them. By the wall a young man hastily scribbled notes into a ledger, taking bites of his food every so often. Brownie was about to ask Jello to specify where the possible thief might be when he spotted movement further towards the back of the cafe.

Two men standing shoulder-to-shoulder took their time pacing the length of shelves offering merchandise Master Attendant had come across in his travels. Small curiosities mostly - good luck charms and decorative statuettes. Things meant to hold a customer's attention as they waited for a seat or to prolong their experience within the cafe.

Brownie counted two tables and one booth currently unoccupied, his mouth slowly drawing into a thin line.

"They've been standing there for half an hour." Jello twisted the fabric of her skirt between her fingers. "Pancake asked them if they wanted to take a seat but..."

"Have you seen them take anything?" Brownie asked mildly, catching Coffee's eye over a new arrival's head. Coffee followed his glance towards the two men and a brief flicker of recognition crossed his face. When he met Brownie's eye once more Coffee made a quick negative sign with one hand.

Jello shook her head, drawing Brownie's attention once again. "I haven't. Pancake's in the kitchen right now and Popcorn hasn't come back from break yet."

It was just about time for Popcorn to return, Brownie calculated. He watched the two men shift to inspect one of the statuettes from Sakurajima, passing it between themselves. When one of them failed to put it back on the shelf Brownie came to a decision.

"Go to break." He informed Jello softly. "And please alert Master Attendant. Popcorn will be back shortly." Just as he spoke Pancake emerged from the kitchen, plates neatly stacked along one arm as he made a careful beeline towards the table with the elderly couple.

Pancake glanced their way, a question in his eyes. Brownie shook his head, urging him to continue on. Jello nodded quickly, brushing past Brownie in a flutter of her skirts. She stopped only to have a word with Coffee, possibly to fill him in, but Brownie wasn't focused on them.

Privately, he was amused that he could close the distance between himself and the two suspects with such ease. They didn't even notice his presence until he gently cleared his throat, both of them jumping. They turned to face him as one, matching expressions of surprise and some irritation.

"Can I help you find anything?" Brownie asked, one hand laid against his chest. In the corner of his vision he registered the tag for one of the traveler's charms sticking out of the second man's pocket.

Inclining his head towards it he added, "Are you interested in purchasing one of our charms? If so, it would be my pleasure to accompany you to the cashier."

He watched the two men exchange a glance. Their faces looked, to Brownie, vaguely familiar. Which posed a new concern - had they been stealing from the cafe all this time? Or was it recent? Regardless, there remained a final question. How _much_ had they stolen?

"We were just leaving." The taller of the two men countered. He managed a wide smile, shifting so that he was partially shielded by his fellow's body. "Sorry to bother you. We just liked how these things looked."

His friend nodded, looking somewhat more enthusiastic.

"Sir." Brownie kept his voice polite, expression neutral as he eased himself into their path of escape. He pointed at the second man's pocket. "May I have that back then, if you are not intending to purchase it? My master appreciates interest in our cafe's merchandise, but I am afraid we cannot hand it out free of charge."

The two of them exchanged glances again. Brownie carefully adjusted his stance, prepared to catch one of them if they decided to bolt. Coffee would be able to apprehend the other, Brownie trusted.

"Gentlemen." Shizukane's voice took all the tension from Brownie's shoulders. "I see the two of you have excellent taste."

Shizukane offered each of the men a smile, coming to stand beside Brownie as though nothing at all were wrong. "If you have any questions about our charms I would be more than happy to answer them. Ah," he patted Brownie's shoulder gently, tone softening just the faintest bit. "Brownie, I'm glad you're here. Our new employee has just arrived. Would you be so kind as to show him where everything is?"

"Of course, Master Attendant." Brownie leaned forward in a short bow, excusing himself quietly. As he took his leave Shizukane stepped into the spot he'd occupied, smile boasting a sharper edge than normal.

Coffee inclined his head as Brownie neared the counter, looking relaxed as he slid a customer's payment into the register.

"I told Jello she had a good eye." Coffee quirked one corner of his mouth. "She's alright, if that's what you're about to ask. Though I wonder if we can say the same for those two over there."

Brownie nodded. "Master Attendant said a new employee has just arrived? Is that true, or...?"

He did not like to leave his sentences hanging. It was unprofessional. But Brownie disliked questioning his contractor's judgment so openly. It _could_ have been a convenient white lie. One he certainly understood the necessity of. Still, it was better to cover all his bases than to be sorry later.

"Oh that." Coffee hummed, brushing his hair back thoughtfully. "The Food Soul you found woke up at last. Master was just on his way down when Jello found him."

Coffee smiled at the subtle change in Brownie's expression. "You're overdue for a break. Go and check up on him if you want. Second shift is supposed to be coming in soon anyway."

"...I believe I shall." Brownie said after a moment, relaxing. Inclining his head to Coffee he turned towards the stairs. "Is he in the same room?"

"First on the left." Coffee affirmed, sending him off with a brief wave before turning his attention to a young lady holding her receipt.

* * *

"Welcome back." Steak narrowed his eyes at the luggage attached to the delivery bike, moving to help Chocolate and Pastel de Nata once they'd parked. He recognized bags of flour, a carefully wrapped box of eggs, a couple of bottles that looked as though they contained cream or milk.

"Were you supposed to bring all this back?" He asked, accepting the bag Chocolate passed his way.

Pastel de Nata said nothing, quickly untying the rest of the supplies and unloading them. Chocolate laughed, a bag of flour over one shoulder.

"We managed to find a few bargains here and there." Chocolate winked, not bothering to hide his amusement when Pastel ducked his head lower to avoid meeting his gaze. "Is Master still up? He can look forward to a surprise with breakfast in the morning, if not."

Steak grunted, hooking his fingers around the necks of the bottles with care. "He's up. Master had to deal with two thieves today so he's making a schedule to go over inventory."

"Thieves?" Pastel looked up sharply at that, a frown settling on his face. He'd gathered up what was left, glancing between Chocolate and Steak. "What did they take?"

"Statuettes and charms. The ones from Sakurajima." Steak answered. "Jello caught them at it, apparently. But it's been dealt with."

Chocolate made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat, moving to hold the door open for Pastel de Nata and Steak to pass through. The hall light provides them with enough illumination to find their way into the kitchen, then into the pantry. Steak trades the bottles for the sack Chocolate carries, a grunt his only sign of exertion as he sets them into place. Pastel de Nata made his way around to the cooler, shivering at the chill air as he eased the eggs onto a shelf.

When Chocolate joined him to put the bottles away Pastel gave him a brief inclination of his head.

"Thank you for today." He set a hand on the cooler's door, prepared to step out and hopefully find the bathroom upstairs empty. "It was... pleasant."

Chocolate favored him with one of his softer smiles, winking conspiratorially as Pastel stepped out. "Any time. We make a good team."

He has nothing to say to that. Somehow, through some channel of information, Napoleon Cake has discovered that he's returned. Napoleon is there, smiling, when Pastel opens the door and his hopes of catching a bath before going to bed are dashed when Napoleon takes him by the wrist.

"Good to have you home." Napoleon says, hugging him tight. Pastel de Nata feels hands sliding into his pockets, searching for sweets. He's not quick enough to shake Napoleon off - his stash of sweets quickly picked through and stolen by clever fingers.

"Get off of me." Pastel grumbles, pushing Napoleon away even though he knows the damage is already done. Napoleon only laughs, bringing one of the tarts Pastel had been saving up to his mouth.

Further up the hall Coffee shakes his head at their antics, a steaming ceramic mug in hand. On the stairs two figures halt. One blue eye peers curiously at the source of all the laughter and commotion, the wings attached to his back fluttering idly. A step behind him Brownie waits to see if B-52 needs any help with the last few steps.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh? Feel like joining the children today?" Peking smiled gently, adjusting his arm so that the smallest of his ducklings could nestle against his chest. A low burble was his thanks for such consideration and the faint press of a warm, tiny body near his sternum.

Looking up in surprise Raindrop Cake went still, hands briefly tightening on the arms of his wheelchair. He looked somewhat like one of the ducklings caught doing something they shouldn't be, all frozen and wide-eyed. Then he relaxed bit by bit, settling into his chair and letting his hands fold over one another in his lap. The curious umbrella Raindrop carried with him was closed, propped against one of his legs.

Still, a few drifting cherry blossoms managed to find their way to the ground as Raindrop gathered his composure. Peking eyed them silently as he came to stand just out of arm's reach, giving Raindrop his space as he settled into place.

"My apologies. I did not mean to frighten you." He offered, making sure not to disturb the duckling he carried as he sat. The porch was warm from the sun and Peking could almost convince himself that it had softened the wood as well. His other ducklings clustered around him, quacking for attention.

Raindrop swallowed, fidgeting subtly with his hands. "You did nothing wrong. I... I wasn't paying attention."

One of the larger ducklings waddled over to peer up at Raindrop Cake. He faltered, meeting its curious stare with one of his own. Peking watched the two of them from the corner of his eye as he eased out his pipe.

"They won't hurt you." He assured Raindrop softly, mouth curving when Raindrop's gaze rose to meet his. "If you should wish it, you may hold them. The children are sometimes rambunctious but they mean no harm."

Something delicate and uncertain crossed Raindrop's face. He did a poor job of hiding it, eyes lowering to his lap and his hands clenching around each other. Raindrop's shoulders rounded inward, hair obscuring his expression.

"I don't want to hurt it. I'm not even a proper Food Soul... I wouldn't be good company."

"What a lonely thing to say." Peking raised his arm to let the duckling he'd been holding hop down onto his lap. He stroked its downy head with a finger, smiling, before turning his head to look up at Raindrop Cake. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

Raindrop shook his head, watching with bemusement as Peking added tobacco to his pipe. A slow curl of smoke emerged when he lit it, rising up and wafting up into the sky. When Raindrop breathed in he thought he could smell it. Light and woodsy, almost a little sweet. It wasn't at all what he'd expected, to be honest.

"The children find you to be excellent company." Peking inclined his head towards the quartet of ducklings now making themselves comfortable at Raindrop's feet. It was endearing how Raindrop's eyes widened when he saw them. As though he wasn't used to being approached by animals.

Offering his hand to one of the smaller children Peking gently raised it up to be level with Raindrop Cake's knees. The duckling toddled on its little feet, wings fluttering as it steadied itself. Raindrop straightened up in his chair, watching attentively as the little one wobbled forward and onto his lap. It made a circuit of its newfound perch before quacking contentedly and settling down.

Slowly, as though he feared the little one might shatter, Raindrop Cake ran the tips of his fingers over golden down.

Peking drew in a mouthful of smoke, savoring its flavor for a moment before letting it escape in a wavering stream of sweetness.

"It is a good day to be outside." He mused, glancing up at the sky. Despite the lack of clouds it was surprisingly mild, though Peking suspected that rain would be on the horizon by the end of the week. For now at least the day was pleasant and no one else occupied the backyard their Master Attendant had worked hard to make into a safe haven.

His ear perked at the sound from the cafe behind them. Running feet that passed them by, followed by a welcoming call of a name. Raindrop did not appear to notice, absorbed in observing his new companion.

"Has Master Attendant returned?" Raindrop surprised Peking by asking. His voice was soft, easily missed in the gradual surge of noise from behind them. Raindrop winced, quick and brief and that too was easily missed if one did not pay attention.

Peking listened, counting voices and repeating the names of each one to himself. Shizukane had a distinctive walk and a way of making his voice carry when he wanted to draw their attention. Peking counted Steak and Orange Juice, shortly followed by Sashimi. If he focused he could sense the steady presence of Milk.

"It seems the exploration team has returned." He directed the words at Raindrop Cake and reached to soothe the ducklings that had worked themselves up into a fit of excitement. As they clustered around him Peking glanced at Raindrop's face, mouth curving upwards at what he saw.

"It will not be long, I imagine." Peking added, allowing his smile to show itself when Raindrop turned his head to look at him. "Master Attendant does not tarry for very long when he accompanies a team into battle. You have nothing to worry about."

Raindrop looked away, his expression indecipherable even for Peking Duck. Or, perhaps it was only what it looked like: something close to wistfulness. A newer, gentler kind of sadness than what usually bound him.

"Perhaps he has realized that I am no Food Soul worth keeping." Raindrop mused, gently stroking the duckling in his lap.

Peking said nothing for a moment as he tapped the ashes from his pipe. When he did finally speak his voice was mild. A perfect match for his serene expression. "It has only been a month since you came home to us. I do believe Master Attendant did not wish to overwhelm you."

"So he looks down on me?" Raindrop mused quietly. The cherry blossoms around him began to increase, no longer drifting wherever the wind took them but falling as surely as a light rain.

"Do not assume the worst." Peking released another thin stream of smoke, watching it dissipate. He did not look at Raindrop Cake, allowing the thin veneer of privacy to remain between them. "Do you wish to be sent out into battle? That is one way to spend your time."

The sudden sharp breath Raindrop drew came as a surprise. When he looked Peking felt his serene mask shift a little. No longer was there any relaxation in Raindrop Cake's frame. His shoulders had drawn in, leaving him to curl defensively in on himself. The duckling in his lap quacked worriedly but Raindrop did not seem to hear it at all.

It seemed a shame to Peking that such a carefully guarded young man could make such an anguished face.

"I..." The word tumbled from Raindrop's mouth seemingly without his consent. He appeared frozen, lost in whatever memory Peking's question had unknowingly conjured. "I can't..."

Brushing his worried children aside Peking Duck rose to his feet in a whisper of cloth. Angling his pipe so that the smoke would not get in Raindrop Cake's face he lightly passed a hand over the back of Raindrop's head. Beneath the touch Raindrop shuddered, his breath hitching, and Peking found it a marvel that the other Food Soul did not simply collapse into pieces.

Poor child, to be left so alone for such a long time.

"We can only try and do our best." Peking murmured as he slowly repeated the brief touch, shifting Raindrop's hair away from his face. His mouth turned downwards at the corners but Raindrop Cake was in no state to notice.

"Master Attendant is fond of you. For now, until you are ready, why not find things in the world you enjoy?"

Raindrop slowly eased himself back in his chair, breathing deeply. His eyes closed and he carefully turned his head away from Peking's hand when Peking began to brush his hair back again. Taking the sign for what it was the older Food Soul lowered his hand and waited, curious.

"I still... do not understand why he brought me here." Raindrop opened his eyes, dredging up some measure of composure within himself. The look in the depths of his eyes was one Peking recognized.

Oh he recognized it quite well.

"One day at a time." Peking advised, his smile mild and faintly encouraging. "Why not speak with Master Attendant when he returns? It may be that he can answer your question himself."

Raindrop looked away, eyes low. The duckling in his lap nudged at one of his hands with its beak and he turned his hand so that the little creature could nestle in the curve of his palm.

"Thank you." He did not look up at Peking, the air around him suggesting that he would like to be left alone.

"I did nothing." Peking gently inhaled the smoke from his pipe, turning away so that each of them might have their own privacy. This time when he exhaled the smoke formed a perfect ring.

* * *

The lamp flickered as the door opened, admitting his Master Attendant. Shizukane covered a yawn with one hand and closed the door behind himself as silently as possible. Peking allowed himself to give his Master a once-over. No visible injuries caught his attention, though a spattering of mud on the legs of Shizukane's pants piqued his curiosity. Their eyes met in the quiet of the office and Shizukane's mouth curving upwards told Peking everything he needed to know.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" Shizukane ran a hand through his hair, attempting to relieve some of the heat that clung to his skin. A glance at the clock confirmed that the hour was late. He would need to finish what paperwork he'd left behind early in the morning, before Olivia made her rounds.

Peking's reply was slow in coming. He exhaled a gentle cloud of smoke with measured grace, looking comfortable in the padded chair behind his Master's desk.

"There will be a public viewing for the flowers that have bloomed this season." Peking tracked Shizukane's progress as his Master eased himself back into the familiar space of the office, shaking off whatever lingering aches the mission had left behind.

"You should take Raindrop Cake with you to see them." Peking added, a corner of his mouth lifting. "He is terribly sad, that child."

Shizukane's eyes softened as he folded himself into the chair on the opposite side of the desk, crossing one leg over the other. "Rain came down today? A pity I missed it."

"He was outside for much of the day." Peking tapped his pipe, sprinkling ashes into the tray Shizukane had provided him with upon his summoning. "Milk helped him get to bed not too long ago."

That appeared to satisfy his Master's unspoken concerns.

"And what do you think, Peking?" Shizukane propped his head up with a balled fist, leaning against the arm of his seat. In the lamplight his eyes were nearly as dark a red as Aizen's wine. "Will he be alright?"

Silence descended in the wake of that question, punctuated only by Peking's soft exhale. Wisps of smoke curled around his lips, allowed to drift wherever they pleased.

"We can only try our best." He answered slowly, drumming the fingers of his free hand on his knee. Then, he added, "Continue as you have been. Wounded children are hesitant to trust, let alone believe in themselves as they once did."

Shizukane nodded, closing his eyes against the soft glow permeating the room. "Thank you, Peking. Why don't you head to bed? You sound like you've had a long day as well."

"It is one's duty to look after their children." Peking mused, standing at his own pace. Circling around the desk he only paused to briefly nudge his Master Attendant's knuckles with his own.

"The little ones were unruly today without you. Try not to be gone for too long, in the future."

**Author's Note:**

> Raindrop Cake needs a friend, I think. Here's my attempt at giving him that. Of course the other Food Souls play their part too.


End file.
